The Grounders Princess
by Happ182
Summary: Clarkes main job was to protect Anya at all times. But when a new force of new people arrive, she will then have to learn how protect them from her own and a new threat. Clarke as a grounder fic, meeting the new 100. Rated M as things may progress. Rewrite of my original Grounder Princess yet different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. So, I haven't done something like this in years, my computer broke with my old stories and eventually I just forgot about all of this and didn't bother with trying to revive my older stories. I recently though got back into writing and decided since I didn't finish my old ones and didn't even have my old stories to work with, I would just rewrite them. And I just felt how I wrote them wasn't the best. So, with this one I'm rewriting my older Grounder Princess story. I already have about 18,000 words typed up but I'm just posting this little bit to see the reaction I might get. Plus, it's a little frustrating when you're writing and you have no one to motivate you but yourself. So, read this, if you like it, if you don't, let me know and I'll continue from there. I of course do not own any of these characters. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1. The Fall**

Clarke huffed as she listened to another councilmen try to debate the others over something stupid again. She glanced to her left at Anya who was taking the brunt of it but showed no signs of annoyance. She tsked, Anya was much better at hiding her emotions then Clarke was.

"Anya, please, I just don't see why we can't just rely solely on the stream as our summer source of food. We can plant crops in the soft soil around it and not have to worry about them going dry and dying." The thin councilmen to her right begged. Anya glared at him and raised her palm.

"You seem to be having a hard time understanding my reasoning councilmen. That stream is a mile away from our line of territory, heading straight for the mountain men's. They, or anyone else could easily poison the stream leaving us with no food, no water, and create sick in our village. I don't see your simple mind coming up with a solution for that so consider yourself overruled and ignored." Anya snapped irritably. The old man sputtered as he sat down, looking for help from his fellow members. Seeing that no help was coming Anya stood and waved her hands at them.

"We'll finish this tomorrow, you all are dismissed." All of them stood and bowed before exiting the tent. Anya sighed as she pressed her palm against her forehead, looking up to Clarke. Clarke frowned down at her and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

"I don't understand how our village could be filled with such idiots…" Anya mumbled to Clarke. Clarke let a small smirk pull at her lips.

"Well if you would like, they can all be killed in the middle of the night and disposed of. No one would know." Anya barked out a laugh as she raised her head, shaking it.

"If it were only that easy, they are required to be here and fight with me on everything. It would be much simpler if you took over, maybe they'd listen to you better." Clarke raised her hands and shook her head.

"No way I'm putting up with them. Though I am flattered, I don't think I'd be the right person for the job." Anya shook her head and stood, motioning for Clarke to follow her. She followed Anya out of the tent, her hand pushing the fabric away as she exited. The warm breeze hit her making her smile. The summer was much more enjoyable then the winter. She wasn't very good with the cold, getting cold fairly easy. She kept pace with Anya as they walked the village, children laughing in between adults. Smiles were offered to both of them as they observed everything. It was all so very peaceful but that didn't mean Clarke wasn't on guard.

The whole meaning of her job was to be on guard and protect Anya at all times as her second. She was only chosen by Anya a few years ago before she won her 7th battle against Azgeda, the Ice Nation. Triku was still at war with Queen Nia but have ceased attacking for the time being because of the amounting losses both sides felt. During the first battles they entered Anya took Clarke as her second, needing protection more than anything through that time. After the last battle Clarke was named Wanheda for her countless victories in battle and continued to be Anya's second. She was also renowned for her healing skills, having been apprenticed under Nyko since she was a child. Her mother made sure of that before she passed. She didn't become serious about it until she couldn't save her father in battle, her medical knowledge not up to what it should have been at the time. Clarke grimaced thinking about it. If only she had tried harder in her practices maybe her father would still be here with her and not just in spirit.

Anya noticed her downcast expression and stopped, looking straight at Clarke.

"It is not healthy to dwell on the past Clarke. Your father nor mother would want you to." Clarke looked at Anya and smiled slightly, nodding at her.

"Of course, I just got lost in thought." Anya showed her a rare smile, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by a long groan in the wind. A warning signal was blown by one of their scouts. Clarkes hand, out of habit, grabbed the hilt of her sword, immediately looking around for any danger that might spring out. Mothers and fathers rushed their children into their homes, both men and women gearing up with their weapons in case of an attack. Another groan resonated through the wind, this one louder and not familiar. All eyes were directed to the sky as something fell. Something big and black almost.

Fire incased itself around the object as it fell, burning as it shattered through the atmosphere. No one spoke, too entranced in the weird object to say anything. Everyone watched as it fell from the sky before hitting the ground. A black puff of smoke, almost a mile wide filled with debris and dirt erupted from the crashed object. Trees were heard breaking as the object tore its way through the ground before silence. Only birds trying to evacuate the area were heard. As the surprise of it all died down, eyes turned to the two of them.

Clarke released her sword and turned to Anya in a professional manner, her back straight, arms by her side, and legs together.

"Commander, your orders?" Clarke stated clearly. Anya sighed before looking over her village.

"Everyone is to keep to their daily routine though staying inside and being alert is preferred." Anya addressed everyone before turning to Clarke. "You're with me Wanheda." Clarke nodded to Anya and started to follow her back to the main tent. A headache started to form as she thought of all of the screaming and yelling she was about to hear.

Much to Clarkes surprise, the head Commander of the Twelve Clans, Lexa, did not appear like everyone expected her to. But, much to Clarkes dismay, there were rumors that Tristan may be sent in her place if things went south. Clarke would much prefer Lexa, having known her since childhood then the asshole of a man Tristan. Clarkes nose scrunched up at just the thought of him.

It had been a few weeks since the mysterious object, now known as some type of pod, landed in their territory from the sky. What surprised everyone was that there was people on the pod. People who were alive. They were named Sky people from their very, unwelcomed visit from the clouds. Clarke had dispatched Lincoln, another of her childhood friends, as a scout to observe and learn more from them. She was not worried about Lincoln, he had fought beside her before, so she knew what he was capable of.

"Speaking of that…" Clarke muttered to herself. Clarke walked out of her tent, pushing her door of fabric aside and made her way to Anya. Hearing the bickering from a few feet away she groaned, already regretting her decision. Not one of the people in the main tent acknowledged her presence as she walked to Anya's side. Anya notice her and waved her over. Clarke stopped beside her, noticing the bags under Anya's eyes and the slightly slouched position she had sitting in her chair.

"No sleep?" Clarke asked worriedly. Anya smiled softly and waved at her dismissively.

"Sleep isn't that much of an importance at a time like this. What is it you need Clarke?" Anya said turning her head back to the bickering men and women as they discussed ideas for their next course of action.

"Commander I was going to make you aware that I am going to report to Lincoln to gather information on the Sky People." Anya looked up at her, her lips twitching.

"Are you sure you can't take me with you?" Anya joked lightly but on the inside Clarke could tell she was serious. Clarke laughed at her friend.

"While I would love your company Anya it would seem as if you were a little busy, would it not?" Clarke said nodding her head to the side in the direction of the still yelling councilmembers. She heard a loud sigh come from her commander.

"You are allowed to report Clarke." Clarke nodded and turned to walk away but a hand around her wrist stopped her. Her eyes found Anya looking at her with concern.

"And please be careful." She warned her. Clarke rolled her eyes slightly, a smile tugging at her lips. Clarke did a mock bow in front of her.

"Of course, Commander." She turned away and threw a small wave over her shoulder before exiting. She stepped out of the tent. She was greeted with a seemingly empty village. Most stayed inside their homes in fear of the unknown, only going out when in need of food and water. Clarke walked to her tent, grabbing her bag with her supplies for the journey. Her hand ran over the hilt of her sword again out of habit, her body just wanting to make sure it was there. She tightened the bag over her shoulder, making sure it stayed before heading out.

 **That was just a small little..intro I guess to what I'm writing. I would love to hear what you think about it and your reaction. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke slowed her walk as she tracked through the woods. The pod was at least two miles ahead of her now and from Lincolns' last reports they had started traveling outside of the wall they built in search of food. As she continued walking her gaze went up to the darkened sky. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either and the longer she was out here, the colder it would get. Testing the theory, she breathed out, seeing the fog of breath form in front of her. She was relieved she was traveling there in the dark, it'd be much harder for them to spot her this way if they decided to go out tonight.

A loud crash made her falter in her step and halt. Her heart started beating quickly in her ears as her eyes scanned the forest around her.

"There…" She said to herself as she locked onto a dark shape trouncing through the woods. From the way they were walking she could tell they were in distress or lost by the way they looked around everywhere constantly. She watched the figure walk, figuring out that it was a female from the long hair that flew out every time they moved their head.

The girl continued walking until she just…vanished. Clarke raised her eyebrow as she slowly made her way to where the girl disappeared. As she neared she saw the bottom drop from the ground as a small cliff came into view. Since the girl was so distressed it would have been easy for her to miss this. She neared the edge and peered over cautiously. Her eyes widened as she spotted the girl laying prone on the ground floor, motionless. She weighed her options. The last thing she wanted for her village was to get into another war. From the losses they endured in their last battle, the last thing they needed was another war on their hands. And saving this girl…that could put in some good faith for them and lay the ground work.

"Anya's going to kill me.." Clarke muttered to herself and she slowly lowered herself down the cliff. Getting to the girl she checked for any weapons on her person. Finding none she put her index finger under the girl's nose, checking for breathing. Feeling hot air hit her finger, she pulled back and examined the girls' injuries.

"Seems you hit your head pretty bad…" Clarke said to herself, inspecting the gash on the unknown girl's head. Her fingers came back bloody as she felt around her head wound. Clarke knew how bad this could be. Head wounds were very serious and could end with just a slight headache or something worse like losing your sight or normal brain functions. Clarke glanced back over the girl's body, checking for anything else before getting to her leg. A small bump was formed under the girls pants right where her knee was and from the lack of blood at least she knew whatever it was didn't pierce the skin yet.

Clarke sighed as she sat back and looked at the girl. Her breath came out foggy as she sighed, making her that much more aware of how the temperature was dropping.

"I need to get this girl to Lincolns before she freezes to death." Her voice low and concerned. She grabbed the girl's hand, her other holding the back of her head, making sure it didn't roll too much. She put the girl's torso to her shoulder, her hand letting go of her head and going to the back of her legs before she pushed herself up, carrying her fireman style. Clarke carefully readjusted her to a more comfortable position before trekking to Lincolns.

It didn't take her long to get there having snuck away to Lincolns hideout with him numerous of times. She eased herself through the thin cave walls, making sure not to have the girl hit them.

"Lincoln?" Clarke called out as she continued forward. She noticed his shadow on the walls coming to her. He rounded the corner, his eyes slightly widening at the site of the girl on her shoulders.

"What happened?" He rushed, taking the girls weight off of Clarke's shoulders before carrying the girl into an open room.

"I found her on my way here to report to you. She fell down the cliff and hit her head. I think she may have broken her leg too, I'm not sure, it was harder to see in the dark." Her voice was out of breath slightly from the hike she just made with all of the extra weight. She grabbed the wall and slid down it, hitting the floor. She watched as Lincoln seemed to take extra care with the girl as he looked her over. Lincoln was usually not so touchy feely, only showing an emotion such as what he was showing now when he couldn't help it. So, she was a little more than surprised when Lincoln acted this way with this unknown girl.

"You uh, know her or something?" Lincolns face turned to her, a small patch of pink dusted his cheeks in the light before he scoffed at her.

"No, I don't, she's just been one of the Sky People I have been closely observing." Clarke nodded dramatically, her mouth forming an O before she snickered at him. Lincoln shot her a small glare before sitting back up.

"I don't know how to dress her head wound nor fix her broken leg. If you wouldn't mind?" Lincoln said motioning to Octavia in an impatient way. Clarke held her hands up in defense before pushing herself up to stand and walk over to the two.

"Ok ok, I'll tend to your girlfriend." Clarke said smiling down at Lincoln. All he gave her was a stoic look before looking back down at the girl. Clarke crouched beside them both, grabbing a cloth and an empty bowl. Clarke looked over the girls face as she examined her head, looking for bleeding out of her ears or nose.

"She's beautiful. I'm sure when she wakes up she'll be more then grateful for us helping her. You should talk to her then. We could also get some information about her camp." Clarke said nonchalantly. She saw Lincoln glance at her out of the corner of her eye before nodding.

"She is beautiful." Lincoln agreed. His lips turned up in a small smile.

"And from what I've observed she's quite the troublemaker. I'm not surprised she's the one you found lost." Clarke glanced back up at Lincoln and smiled.

"Well just don't mention you've been watching only her for a few weeks and I'm sure she'll like you just fine. Now I need some water please." Clarke smiled sweetly at Lincoln as he glared slightly at her. He huffed before standing and getting her water. She waited for Lincoln to return. Pulling out her knife she cut the girls pants up to her thigh to get a better view of the lump on her knee. To her surprise her leg wasn't broken, her knee cap had just popped out of place. She felt around her knee cap, looking at the swelling. It was very minimal which was unusual. The only thing she could think of is that it had happened to this girl on more than one occasion. It was good for the girl though, if it had happened more than once then the pain should be very low, and she could be walking very soon as long as she iced it a few times per day.

Lincoln came up behind her and handed her the bowl of water. She dabbed the cloth in the water and dabbed the head wound. They needed to make sure she didn't get an infection, that would just complicate so many things. As she dabbed the girls head, she picked up on her features some. There was a little, more blended in, cluster of some freckles around her nose. She could see her eyes moving frantically behind her eyelids, probably in a dream of some sort. He took away the cloth to let the cut air for a moment while she set her kneecap. She looked up to Lincoln.

"I'm gonna need you to hold her arms down just in case she wakes up from the pain. I'm going to need to pop her knee cap back in place." She could see his face turning green at the thought. She couldn't blame him, the thought of you kneecap popping off just seemed terrible; thankfully this wasn't the first time she was treating something like this. He carefully went around her body and tightly grasped her arms, making sure he had a hold on her.

Clarke grabbed her leg carefully. She needed to straighten the girls leg out first and motioned to the girls hip.

"I need you to kinda bend her hip a bit towards me so these muscles can relax a bit." Lincoln stared at her with wide eyes looking like a little boy who just got caught doing something wrong. She sighed and leaned over to show him.

"Like this, just bend her this way." She watched him do it so very slowly. She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at his slow progress. Now she knew how Nyko must have felt when she was apprenticed under him. He moved her over finally and then grabbed her arms again, holding them down.

"Now this is going to be slow, I can't just push it in. When it eventually sets back, that's when she's going to feel the pain, so I really need you to keep her down. This is important." Now it was Lincolns turn to roll his eyes in irritation at her blabbering.

"I get it Clarke, just do it already." She ignored his rude tone and focused on her knee.

"One, two, three.." Clarke very slowly started to push her kneecap back into place. The one thing, well there was a lot of things, but a major thing she hated about doing this to someone was the feeling. The scraping of bone against bone underneath her fingers was quite literally bone chilling. Something she wished never happened to her considering it was much more uncomfortable for the patient then the healer. At least for the girl's sake she was asleep.

She continued to push slowly until she hit a small bump. This was it, the most painful part. She had to get it back fully settled under the tendon and onto the plate that was under the kneecap. She just hoped the girl remained unconscious, for both of their sakes. Very carefully, she pushed the kneecap with her index finger, actually feeling the bone set back into place. Wild eyes burst open followed by a loud scream of pain.

Her scream sent chills down her spine. They were both on alert, ready to hold the girl down. Thankfully for them though it was just a reaction. She was still unconscious. Clarke groaned in relief and let her head hang. The heart beat in her ears was long and hard, letting her have a good feel of her blood pumping all along her body. The scream had scared her she would admit but she was more worried about the aftermath that flashed through her head about if the girl had woken up. She never formulated a plan in her mind incase that happened. Her head titled back, and she let out a long stream of air, trying to relax herself.

She glanced over at Lincoln who looked white in the face. The girls scream must have scared him too but maybe in another way. The scream had sounded ominous in the small cave since it echoed everywhere around them. Sending him a worried glance she called to him.

"Lincoln?" He looked back at her and swallowed slowly, his eyes still wide. He waved at her and ran a hand down his face.

"Just make sure she's ok." He said, sounding defeated. She sent him a nod before coming up beside him. She felt the girl's forehead with the back of her hand. She was a bit clammy and cold, probably from the weather. At least she didn't have a fever which meant there wasn't a sign of infection, even if it was a little early. She'd have to keep an eye on her.

"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't mess with that leg too much. I'm gonna leave her gash open for now, let it air out some and try to heal a bit naturally before I place some seaweed on it. She doesn't have a fever either so far which is a good sign, hopefully no internal damage but I never spotted any in the first place. She should be fine." Clarke said looking down at the unconscious girl. She just hoped she didn't wake up anytime soon again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for you guys, sorry it's taken a bit, I've been quite busy with exams and other things. I tried to find all of the spelling mistakes I could so my apologies if I missed any. I hope you guys enjoy, I do not own any of the characters/**

 **Chapter 3. Captured**

"Her friends are probably looking for her now and if not, they will be soon. We'll keep her here till she wakes up, make sure she's safe." Lincoln nodded to her in agreement. Clarke sighed and went to her bag, digging in it for a pencil. Most people didn't get these considering you couldn't just find or make them anywhere but since she had use for it and she was Wanheda it became a pretty normal tool for her to use. One she was very thankful for.

"While she's asleep I need to write down everything that you've seen so far. Anya needs another report." She lifted a small journal out of her bag and sat beside Lincoln. He sighed, running his hands over his face in thought.

"There's been a lot of activity lately. They've started to go out in search of food so they're pushing the boundaries. They haven't encountered any of us, yet which is a blessing, I'd hate to see that go down." Lincoln mumbled to Clarke. She nodded, thinking of all the hunting parties they've had to call off in this area, so they didn't disturb the Sky people.

"Anya's called off at least two hunting's parties in this area. No one's allowed near here, but you and a messenger like me. She doesn't want them to know we're here yet." Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"I don't think things would end well if they suddenly found out there were more people here like that. Anyways, I've began to identify the leaders of the tribe. The Commander I am almost sure of is a man by the name of Bellamy, they sometimes call him Blake so I'm guessing that may be a second name." Clarkes nodded unconsciously, writing everything that Lincoln told her.

"And what does he look like so other scouts can identify him?" Another reason Anya let her come, she was good at drawing. She was in charge of drawing the maps for the 12 clans and was in charge of the scouts, being the one they came to, to relay information or describe someone to her so she could draw them a clear picture.

"He has black messy hair, stopping at his ears, the front stopping at his eyebrows, almost…curly at the ends…," Lincoln thought on his description. "He also has freckles I'm sure, I haven't been able to get that close but I'm sure of it. He's about 5`10, broad. He's clearly older than the others which is something I noticed. He's older then all of them I think which may be a reason he has asserted himself as their leader." Clarke nodded as she concentrated on her drawing. Lincoln went into describing more features, the shape of his head, eyes, nose, lips, everything. She smiled down slightly at her drawing. If her drawing was correct she couldn't help but think he was slightly cute.

"And her," Lincoln pointed at the still unconscious girl laying before them. "I am almost sure that she is his sister Octavia. I have heard the term 'Blake siblings' multiple times from the others there and well…it's obvious." Clarke looked up at him from her journal and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How is it obvious?" He laughed at her and lightly nudged her with his shoulder.

"They fight just like we did as kids, except they still fight, even as old as they are now. You can tell they care for one another by the way they act, he is very protective of her." She smirked at him, thinking of all the fights and trouble they got into as kids.

"You seem to forget you were the one who started every single fight we got into." Lincoln tsked at her, shaking his head.

"That may be true but I seem to recall you always coming to me with these stupid ideas of yours that got us into trouble." Clarke rolled her eyes at his accusation.

"You enjoyed them. We always came out ok in the end." Lincoln nodded at her and looked at her journal, looking over the drawing to see how close she came. He motioned for the journal which she happily gave him along with her pencil. He tilted the book up in front of them to show her the page as he slightly erased Bellamys' nose.

"His nose is more round at the end, not so sharp, like this." Clarke watched as he fixed the end for her, making him into more of the man that Lincoln saw. Clarke grunted at the new picture, slightly irritated that he had to fix the picture she drew. She sometimes forgot that he was just as, if not better, at drawing then she was. She looked closer to the nose on Bellamy and then to the sleeping girl Octavia. Now she could see the resemblance in them all because of the fixed nose.

Her momentary distraction ended as the girl Octavia moaned in pain as she started waking up. Clarke quickly put the journal away as she stood, looking over the waking girl. She quickly crouched down, making herself look smaller as to not frighten her. Lincoln mirrored her actions, crouching down to look less intimidating.

Soon the girl rolled her head up, her eyes widening in fear as she looked up the two grounders. Clarke quickly threw her hands out in front of her and waved them, to try to calm the girl.

"Who are you?" Octavia looked around as she appeared to be shaking slightly. Clarke watched as her throat constricted in fear as her eyes descended on the two.

"Where am I? W-Where's my brother?" Clarke looked to Lincoln, not knowing old English as good as he did. He pointed to himself first.

"I'm Lincoln, and this," He then pointed to Clarke. "Is Clarke. She rescued you after you fell down the cliff not far from here." Lincoln explained. Octavia froze almost as she looked at the two. Clarke turned to Lincoln and whispered to him, trying to get him to explain more clearly.

"You hurt your head falling down the cliff, as well as your leg." He said pointing to her injured leg. He made sure he didn't touch it or get close, afraid she may jerk and accidently hit his hand. Octavia looked down at her broken leg, seeing a homemade split on it. Clarke bit her lip in thought watching the girl. She didn't seem all that scared to see them. She turned her head to Lincoln, not taking her eyes off of Octavia.

"She asked about her brother, ask if it's that Bellamy guy." Lincoln nodded and looked back to Octavia.

"You asked about your brother? You came alone but we may be able to get you back to him. Is he the leader of your village?" Lincoln stopped and turned around, grabbing Clarkes journal from the seat. He flipped through the pages before stopping on the one of Bellamy. He turned it around and held it open for Octavia, pointing to it.

"Is this your brother?" She watched Octavia study the picture, but the look of recognition was almost immediate. Octavia looked the picture over again before looking back at the two grounders.

"How do you know what my brother looks like?" She questioned. Lincoln looked to Clarke, relaying the message to her, unsure how much information they should give her. Clarke huffed, thinking of what to say.

"Tell her…tell her that we are a village of people not far from here. We have been observing them since they landed trying to find out more information on them." Lincoln looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure you want to tell her that out right?" Lincoln questioned. Clarke thought about it before nodding.

"What better way to start off a good relationship then with truth. Our cover is already blown, Anya will understand. And if not I'll take the blame for it." Lincoln slowly nodded at her before looking towards Octavia. She could tell he was slightly nervous to tell her that he has been stalking her for the past few weeks almost, not knowing how she will react. She watched him clear his throat from his nervousness, almost causing her to snicker at his dilemma.

"We are a village called Triku or the Woods Clan not far from here. I have been assigned to study and watch your people from the time you landed till now. That is how I know Bellamy is your brother and leader. I have information on everyone in your village." Octavia's eyes widened causing Lincoln to slightly panic, thinking it was out of fear. He scrambled for his own journal, the one with all of the information about the Sky people in it. Finding it he slowly handed it to Octavia, motioning for her to grab it.

She did, looking to both of the grounders before opening the journal and flipping through it. They both watched in slight fear as the Octavia flipped through his journal, looking at all of the information he had been gathering on them. Clarke didn't really know how she would take all of the information but so far she seemed to be doing just fine, her only emotion that of awe. She noticed Octavia's fingers ghost over a page.

"This is beautiful..Lincoln." Clarke guessed she must be referring to the drawing he did of her.

"Thank you for helping me. I had gotten lost, my brother was being an asshole like always, although I'm sure you would know that by now." Octavia said nodding to Lincoln. He only slightly nodded. The girl huffed before looking at her legs, her hand slowly going to her injured one. Clarke quickly waved her hand in front of the girl to get her to stop.

Clarke shook her head at her urgently.

"Don't move, will break." Clarke tried to tell her. Lincoln was much better at old English then her considering when she was in her youth and the elders taught them she didn't think she would actually need it so she never paid much attention. She almost snorted. The irony. She saw Octavia nod slowly in understanding.

"I need to get back to our camp soon. My brothers probably looking for me already. He'd probably go bat shit if he found you two in here." Octavia tried to reason. Lincoln nodded at her in agreement.

"We will take you back tomorrow at first light. For now, you need to rest and let your leg heal, as well as the gash on your head." Clarkes eyes widened slightly as she remembered the gash. She moved toward it cautiously, pointing to Octavia's head.

"May I?" Octavia reached up and felt the cloth tied to her head and winced at the sudden pain that came with it.

"Yea, go ahead." Clarke stepped over her legs and came to bend down beside her. She slowly and carefully unwrapped the cloth, peeling it away. The bleeding had stopped which made Clarke sigh in relief. She reached over and grabbed her bag, pulling out some red seaweed they used to treat and heal cuts. She bit off a chunk of it and chewed. As she chewed she dipped the bloody cloth into the water, trying to squeeze some of the blood out. She dabbed Octavia's head lightly, trying to avoid the small winces the girl showed.

After chewing the seaweed, she spit it back onto her hand. It was now a green paste that they would use to spread onto the wound. Octavia looked in slight horror as Clarke spit the weird plant into her hand. Seeing what the grounder was about to do she jerked slightly causing her to wince. Clarke shook her head and showed her the seaweed in her hand.

"This heals, good for wounds." Clarke tried to explain. Either way Octavia still looked disgusted. Clarke carefully dabbed the paste onto Octavia's head, lightly smearing it into the cut. Octavia's winces soon ceased as the spot began to numb. The pain eventually dulled as she felt Clarke starting to wrap the cloth around her head again. When she was done Clarke looked down to her leg.

"Don't move or strain, bone will pop back." Clarke told the young girl. There was no way she wanted to pop her bone back into place and she thought maybe if the girl thought her bone would easily pop back out she wouldn't try to escape as much.

"Lay and rest. Will wake in the early light." Octavia nodded to the grounder, her eyes suddenly starting to feel heavy. Clarke and Lincoln watched as the young girl succumbed to sleep. Clarke sighed and stood up, grabbing the bowl of bloody water. She made her way to the end of the small cave, dumping its contents out. A small break of a twig beside her got her attention. Without looking her elbow came up, crushing into a nose of another human. A muffled scream was heard from the unknown person as hands grabbed onto her shoulders. She lifted her foot and brought it down on the persons foot. They hunched over giving Clarke enough room to ram her elbow into the hunched over persons stomach. She felt them fall away from her. Turning around to make a finishing blow she felt a hard object collide with the back of her head before everything went black.

Her eyes felt swollen shut. Everything around her sounded like she was in water. She heard yelling close to her, multiple voices. She peeled her eyes open, squinting from the harsh light. She didn't hear Lincoln but she could sure hear Octavia.

"I told you, they were protecting me you jackass!" She saw a blurry figure with long black hair push someone off of her to prove a point. She lifted her head slowly, the pain and stiffness from her head hanging for however long, made her cringe. Her eyes fully opened to the sight of multiple men and Octavia arguing and Lincoln chained right beside her.

"You didn't have to chain them up like animals Bell, they were never in the wrong, you are." Octavia said, pushing her index finger into Bellamy, the guy she drew, making him stumble back. Clarke watched him bite his lip to keep himself from saying something he might regret.

"Look, this isn't just about you Octavia. I wouldn't give a shit if they brought you here on a fucking pedestal and said you were their queen. They have information about what else is out there, information we need. We didn't even know they were here until just now and we've almost been here for four weeks Octavia! They've been hiding! If they are the good little grounders you preach them to be, why were they hiding all this time? Not to mention your big savior over there stabbed Finn with lord knows what. So, unless you have a better idea on how to save him I would suggest shutting up and letting me handle this." Bellamy grounded out, trying to make his point clear. Octavia opened her mouth to rebut but nothing came out.

Bellamy shook his head before going over to a small makeshift table. He came back and stood in front of Octavia with two journals in his hands. Clarke realized all too quickly that they were her and Lincolns journals. She watched him flip frantically to two different pages before holding them up for Octavia to see.

"Do you see this O? That's us, and this," He put down Clarkes journal and flipped more pages in Lincolns before stopping on another. "Is the whole camp. See all those tally marks? They've been watching us." Octavia looked unsurprised as she stared her brother down. Bellamy swung around, a sarcastic smile dancing on his face.

"Oh, come on, you already know about this yet you STILL think they're innocent." Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Octavia thought anything of this but fear and worry. He was worried, for his sister and the others. Lord knows what these people could be capable of. Bellamy waved his hand at her dismissively and looked to two other men.

"Get her out of here and make sure she stays out." Clarke watched Octavia start to protest, trying to push the men off her, her small limp unhelpful in the situation. She swallowed as she watched the scene unfold. She had only been in a situation like this once before when she was taken for interrogation after being captured by Ontari who is Queen Nia's second, a nightblood ready to take the title of Commander from Lexa at any given day. Clarke grimaced at all the slashes Nyko had to treat when she escaped.

Her attention was drawn back to the scene of Bellamy's men shutting a floor door, officially locking Octavia out of the room. She glanced at Lincoln who eyes were glued to Bellamy's figure. She looked back to the Sky people's leader as he produced a knife, making sure they both saw it. He looked to Clarke first.

 **There's chapter 3, again, I hope you enjoyed it and are enjoying the story so far, please feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it! Again, I try to find all of the grammatical errors, but some elude me and I apologize for that. I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 4. Bound

"Octavia told me your name was Clarke," Bellamy said directing his knife at her. "And that you are called Lincoln." He finished, pointing at Lincoln. She bites the inside of her cheek until iron fills her mouth and she wills herself to look unmoved by his display.

"I don't really care who answers me as long as I get one. Where is your camp?" Bellamy asked looking between the two. Clarke looked to Lincoln and slightly shook her head. Her fingers curl around her own chains, willing Lincoln to keep his head on straight. She understood the word camp and could guess where the question went. She, no they, couldn't afford to give up their main camps location. Apparently, the rest of them weren't as nice and accepting as Octavia, she shouldn't really be surprised. She wondered what Anya must be thinking. It wasn't until tomorrow that she was expected to return so she probably wasn't thinking of anything but killing more councilmembers. A small grin branded her face thinking of the position she must be in right now.

Bellamy seemed to take her smile another way though, thinking she was smiling at him and not taking him seriously. He marched to her, taking her face between his fingers. Lincoln pulled at his own restraints seeing the position Clarke was in.

Her blood start pumping wildly, her eyes not even looking at the knife but the man's face that was holding her. He looked downright serious and determined to get whatever he wanted out of her. Her lips curl back in a snarl, hands itching to claw this man's fingers off of her face. Knowing she can't do much in the position she's in though she settles for tightening her hands into fists, feeling her nails cut into her palm. The fact that he thought he could do something to her to make her utter a word was plain out humorous. Not even Ontari got her to speak and she doubts he could either.

"I'm glad you think this is amusing princess, but I can assure you it's not. I have a man dying downstairs for unknown causes and a lot of people in my camp scared because of you. Which reminds me," Bellamy pulled away, letting her go before walking over to her bag on the floor. Clarke growls in the back of her throat, watching the man stalk away. She watches Bellamy walk back to her, bag in hand before he dumped it at her feet. All of her supplies, her packed food and water, along with her medical supplies she kept with her in case something were to happen, fell out. She glares up at the man, her gaze spitting fire into his as he carelessly handles her items.

He crouched down to her level and pointed to her medical supplies.

"Judging from what I see here you seem to be a doctor of some sorts." Fuck this language barrier. She has no choice but to look to Lincoln, silently asking with her eyes what he said to her.

"He thinks you are a healer. A boy that I attacked when they came in is dying, my blade was coated with the Fernde poison. He believes you can help." Clarke glared back at the man kneeling in front of her, her own mind at war with itself.

All they did so far was help these people and they have the gall to chain them up and hold them as prisoners until they get what they want. She had no reason to help them, the only other reason she would was to hold a peace with these people, but they seemed to have thrown that away with the positions they were in now. She could tell the man, Bellamy, was impatient in front of her, his lips thinning as he watched her stoic face. Her petulant behavior was probably going to cost her

Finally done with her blatant ignoring he took a knife and stalked over to Lincoln, holding it by his throat. Digging it in to his skin he glared back at Clarke.

"You don't help us, you're friend dies. I think the decision should be easy." She knew she shouldn't take the bait so easily. She had no idea if these people were capable of such things but from what they had observed they were nothing but a band of kids, untrained ones. He probably wouldn't kill Lincoln, he didn't nor did any of them seem capable. None of them had killed before, she could tell, the way they held themselves and the looks in their eyes screamed pure innocence. So she didn't take the bait.

Bellamy's lips curled back, seeing she wasn't going to respond. She watched ideas and plan go through his mind, thinking of something he could do to get her to change her mind. She could tell he wasn't going to kill Lincoln. He was harder than the others yes, more capable of things the others weren't she was sure, he held himself higher above them. There was something though preventing him, something she knew was deep down that would stop him from killing Lincoln. It was in the way the knife was against Lincolns skin but his thumb was between the blade and Lincolns skin enough to where it wouldn't cut, on purpose.

His eyes as well, while they were mad and desperate they were also pleading softly to her to help them. Something she could respect, a man who cares about his people enough to possibly do the unthinkable even though she knew he wouldn't. She sighed, her previous anger now more stable and controlled. They do need her help and while they did put them in chains, it was Lincoln who stabbed the poor guy. Besides, they needed peace for their two tribes and helping each other would be a good start.

Glancing over at the agitated man with a knife she slightly nods. Let this be the first steps to peace…

"Ai komba sis au yu." He gazed at her curiously, not knowing what she was saying. Lincoln was about to explain to Bellamy what she said but a loud knocking on the floor door cut him off. Sounds of a woman screeching entered their ears more clearly as the door flung open. Clarke watched as a girl with brown hair and a red jacket appeared crawling out. The snarling look on the girls face screamed desperation. Her fists tightened, her muscles tense.

"What's taking so long?" The girl said walking up to Bellamy. Clarke spotted the black hair of Octavia coming up behind her.

"He stopped breathing." Clarke watched Bellamy stand up straight, going over to the girl.

"What?" The girl shook her head and ran her hands over her head.

"He started back again but next time he might not. We need someone to fix this!" She shouted at Bellamy almost panicked. The girl looked around and spotted Clarke and pointed at her.

"Is that the doctor?" She demanded. She bristles at the woman pointing at her, knowing nothing good was showing in her eyes. Bellamy opened his mouth and closed it, glancing at Clarke.

"Maybe, we don't know Raven, it was her bag. She just said something but I didn't understand it." He reasoned with the girl she now knew as Raven. She watched her huff at Bellamy in distress before stomping to the side of the pod.

"We don't have time to play translator with grounders, Finn is dying and she can save him!" Raven shouted. Clarke watched her as she pulled on some type of wires, causing sparks to fly around. Clarkes heart seized in fear. She had never seen anything like this before, not for torture. She looked to Lincoln in fear who was busy starring at the cables as well. Her heart started beating out of her chest, this new form of harm terrifying her. The cables blasted to life, sparks flying everywhere as Raven touched the two ends together.

The chains rattled as Clarke tried to back away from the cables, her eyes widening in fear.

"Raven what are you doing?" Octavia yelled over the buzzing noise the cables were making. The girls face switched into determination as she sparked the cables near Clarke. A couple sparks hit her arms causing her to flinch and snarl at the woman. She felt the chains digging into her wrists as she pulled on them, fingernails digging new holes into her palms.

"Showing them something new." The girl sparked them a couple more times before planting the ends onto Clarkes body. Her whole nerves system went into shock. The pain traveled everywhere through her, hitting every nerve it could. Her mouth opened to scream in pain, but she was unaware if she was even making a sound. The cables kept pressed to her body as they started to burn her from the inside. The smell of burnt flesh hit her nose as she pulled on the restraints. The worst part was feeling so vulnerable, not being able to stop the pain and cover herself.

Soon she felt the worst of the burning pull off. Her body went limp, not able to hold herself up. Everything her body touched hurt, her nerves almost feeling as if they were burnt away. She could feel her body convulsing and restricting it's muscles in response to the fire that just went through her body. Squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth she heard Ravens voice yelling at her. She almost wanted to laugh. Too bad she couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Help him! How do I get the knife out!" Clarke groaned at how loud the screeching was in her ear. Everything was turning and spinning around her, having never felt this kind of torture before. She could hear a man yell, Lincolns she thought, over beside her.

"Wait, wait! She can't understand you!" All eyes shifted to Lincoln as his frantic words went through them. Ravens attention immediately went to him seeing that he answered her. Clarkes eyes slipped open enough to see Ravens feet disappear from in front of her. Just as she was feeling relieved a hand shot into her hair pulling her head back. The indistinctive sound of the cables was right by her head telling her that Raven moved behind her.

Raven stood behind Clarke, holding the cable directly at her neck as she looked at Lincoln.

"Is she a healer? Can she help Finn?" Her scalp burned as the fingers clawed through it. A low growl went through her throat as she grit her teeth, grinding them against each other, having half the mind to headbutt the girl despite the fact she might be shocked again by the cables.

"She is a healer in our village, she can help. She helped heal Octavia." Octavia nodded her head in agreement.

"If you assholes didn't lock me out I would have been able to tell you that." Octavia said irritably. Clarke watched as Octavia marched towards her, yanking the cables out of Ravens hands.

"She can't quite do it though with you frying her brain." The fingers let her hair go causing her head to snap back forward. She inhales sharply as the pressure released her head, swallowing a lump in throat. The feeling of hands ghosting across her wrists and hands caused her to glance over. Octavia was bent over her hands, giving quick work to the metal that dug into her skin. Her arms fell limp by her sides as she fell slightly forward, Octavia being there to catch her. Acid creeped up her throat, burning its way before she grimaced, swallowing it back down. Her whole body hummed at the new energy that just swept through her body.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing else happens to you or Lincoln." Octavia shushed to her softly. They sat for a moment in peace as Clarke caught her breath. But of course, that didn't last as long as she wanted it to. Hurried footsteps came closer to her before hands went up under her arms and hoisted her up. Her lips snarled back as she tried to wrench her arms out of their hold, whosever's it was.

"Clarke! Clarke, listen," Octavia's face popped in front of her. "Hey, its ok, they aren't going to hurt you anymore." For a moment she bristles at her comment, not really understanding it, but Octavia's expression shows nothing but concern and honesty. Looking to the hands that were holding her she came face to face with Bellamy, their leader. His brow was scrunched together in irritation and concern as they both gazed at each other. Ripping away from his eyes, she sought out Lincoln who was still in the same spot. He was tied up still, arms apart, chained to the wall. He looked at her with a worried expression.

"Come on, we have to get going." The gruff voice of Bellamy said near her ear. She nodded over to Lincoln, signaling to him that she was ok before pushing Bellamy off of her. Her eyes glared at him as she straightened her clothes out and rubbed her wrists, her eyes finding Octavia in front of her.

"Where?" Octavia slowly took one of Clarkes hands and pulled on her to follow. Clarke quickly stopped and pointed at the bag and the contents that were still in the floor. She looked to Bellamy.

"Bring." She didn't wait for him to nod to her before following Octavia down the hatch. She was greeted by a man with longer hair laying on a sort of table, one of Lincolns knifes sticking out of his side. Lincoln told her that the blade was poisoned telling her that she didn't have much time before it started taking affect. She went over beside him and looked over the wound. It was in between his second and third rib meaning it could have punctured a lung.

She felt his chest, seeing if she could see if there was fluid in his lungs by his breathing. Feeling none she sighed in relief. If there had been fluid she didn't really know how she'd be able to fix it, she didn't exactly have the right tools. She looked to someone who surrounded her the closest being the Raven girl.

"Can you help him?" The girl pleaded to Clarke. Sadly, she wasn't getting much of her sympathy. Clarke shot a glare at her, making the girl slightly jerk back. Clarke moved her eyes to Octavia and handed her a bowl and cloth.

"Water." Octavia quickly nodded before running out of the pod. Clarke sighed as she looked at the knife wound. If she didn't do this right he could die. Too far to the left and it would catch the rib, making it harder to pull out meaning she would have to make the wound bigger trying to wiggle it out. Too far to the right and it may pierce his lung. Clarke snorted. Of course it had to be this complicated.

Octavia came quickly with the water and cloth, placing them beside Clarke. She steadied herself, placing one hand on the blade and another right beside it.

'One..two...three.' Clarke thought before she started to slide it out slowly, trying to avoid making the wound bigger. Inch by inch she slid the blade out, careful to slide it straight out. Two agonizing minutes later it was finally out, the wound bleeding profusely. Thankfully that was normal. She watched his eyes flutter open before locking with hers. Surprisingly no panic showed in them, only genuine curiosity. Clarke opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say to the man before she was pushed out of the way by Raven.

She huffed at the girls' actions before gripping Ravens shoulder and pulling her away. The girl looked ready to bite her head off before Clarke held up her hand at her then pointed at the man's prone figure.

"Not done. Move." Clarke brushed past her, getting back into her spot she was at before. As she continued working the close the wound she felt the man's eyes on her. It was slightly annoying as it burned into her skin, her senses telling her plain out he was starring. She had thought she heard them call him Finn, or at least the Raven girl did.

She spared a glance at him from the corner of her eye as she finished stitching the wound. He was still starring at her. Feeling a shiver go up her spine, not knowing what to do she excused herself from his stare. She pivoted to Raven and pointed to his side.

"Cover." Raven had no opposition to taking her place and finally Clarke felt the burning of the eyes leave her skin. She looked around the metal pod, skipping over the unknown faces as she tried to spot her bag. It was of course beside their leader who was just standing in the corner looking slightly lost. She shouldn't be surprised, she did ask him to get it. Her nervous tick kicked in as she reached for her sword. She shouldn't have felt disappointment as her fingers touched nothing but air. She would have to ask for that back later. Slowly making her way to the man they locked eyes.

It was almost awkward. She hated awkward. Standing in front of him with no pressure, panic, or fear, she could actually get a better look at him. The drawing she made looked almost identical to the man standing in front of her. The only thing that was different were his eyes. They were much more intense then she thought they would be. Those intense eyes were looking right through her.

She cleared her throat, straightening herself, trying to seem more serious. Pointing to her bag in his hand she nodded towards it, trying to tell him to hand it to her. He seemed lost in thought for a moment staring at her and while his stare burned, it was…different from the man Finn's stare. Definitely not uncomfortable but almost nagging, her body was screaming that he was staring into her. She cleared her throat again, more loudly this time, gaining his attention. His stare swiveled over her face now, the sound bringing him out of whatever he was thinking.

She looked down to the bag he was holding a pointed to it once again. His gaze following the direction her finger was pointing to, finally understanding what she meant.

"Oh, here ya go princess." He said gruffly as he handed the bag to her. She snatched the bag from his hand before rummaging through it. She was looking for a small vile with a pinkish liquid. She let out laugh of victory as her hand felt the smoothness of this small glass vile. Brining it out of the bag, she set her bag down before walking towards Finn. Putting her hand on his chest and forehead, she felt his temperature.

His skin felt clammy and hot, which wasn't good but at least he wasn't seizing yet. She opened the bottle and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth, making sure his head was tilting up as she didn't want to spill any. When the liquid was completely gone she laid Finns head back down, his eyes shining with gratitude at her. A hand grasped her forearm causing her to give Finn her attention again.

"Thank you..for saving me." His voice cracked from having no water in a while. Not only did she feel Finns eyes now, but she also felt Ravens. Giving him a tight smile, the most neutral smile she could, she nodded at him before backing away. Octavia then took her place, checking on Finn and Raven.

She sighed before going over to the bowl of water and washed her hands, trying to get what blood was stuck to them off as much as she could. Footsteps approached her from behind causing her to look towards their direction. Bellamy stood beside her, looking at odds with himself. He sighed, almost irritably before finally looking at her.

"Thanks…for saving Finn." He said it like it pained him to say it. Even though she could tell he didn't want to tell her thank you a small smile formed on her lips. At least he was being kind and offering thanks. She bowed her head in acknowledgement, the smile still there. He noticed it and slightly glared at it, still not fully trusting nor happy about them being here. She dried off her hands and pointed up above her, trying to tell him she was going up where Lincoln was. Grabbing her bag she headed up.

Lincoln was still in the same place as she left him, head down in worry. Two other men were standing beside him, guarding him to make sure he didn't try anything. As her head popped out the two men stood to attention, now aware of her presence. They watched her crawl up and stand. Keeping eye contact with them the entire time she slowly walked over to Lincoln.

"Lincoln?" Lincolns head shot up at her voice, a relieved look on his face.

"Clarke, are you ok?" His eyes started searching her face and body, looking for any injuries they might have inflicted on her while she was down there. She laughed at him lightly.

"I'm fine. The question is are you ok?" Her healing instincts kicked in as she started looking him over.

"Anything hurt specifically?" She asked as she felt his arms and torso, looking for any fractured bones or pulled muscles. He shook his head at her. She sat back and sighed, happy they didn't hurt him before she had woken up before.

"What are we going to tell Anya?" Lincoln softly asked her. Clarke glared at the thought of having to explain all of this to Anya. She's gonna be pissed finding out all of this started because of her. Worry fills her as she thinks what their commander and friend will think when she doesn't return at her designated time. It was usually about three days and after that a party would search for you but she feared Anya herself would take up the mission for this one.

"I don't know Lincoln…the truth I would assume, we can't lie to her. And this is all even if we get out of here.." She muttered to herself. She glanced at the two guys behind her still, probably trying to figure out what the hell they were saying. Her jaw clenched thinking of the situation they were in. Not knowing if you're going to live or die is a funny thing but it's a moment that isn't new to her but an old friend, one she's been with for years. The plans these people could have for them is unfathomable but at least she knew they needed them, well her at least. They know though without Lincoln there is no her.

"I'm gonna see if they'll let you go so you can relay the message to Anya. And if they don't then maybe Octavia can get you out. I don't know what these Sky people are planning but you have to make it quick, we need Anya's diplomatic brain here." Lincoln immediately disagreed, shaking his head in a firm no.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. Think of something else." Lincoln insisted. She snorted at him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"First of all, they can already tell I'm an asset considering I'm a healer. I know parts of old English so a full on translator such as yourself is not needed. Plus we need to get in contact with Anya. I don't know how many days have passed but my trek was only supposed to last three days at the most. If she finds us before we get to her you can kiss peace and that Octavia girl goodbye." He glared at her after she mentioned Octavia. Did he think he could hide much from her? His strange infatuation with the Sky person was easy to see.

"Do you see my point now? Plus I wouldn't have you leave until I get my sword back, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at him. The sword part was probably not on the table but he needed to get to Anya. He stared her down, weighing his options before finally sighing.

"Fine. Talk to Octavia first and see what she can do." Lincoln conceded. Clarke nodded and stood up.

"I'll see what I can do about these too." She said grabbing onto the chains on his wrists. She glanced at the two men who had given up on trying to decipher what they were saying. She gave one last look to Lincoln before climbing back down the pod.

Putting both feet on the ground she turned around. Raven was still tending to Finn while Octavia and Bellamy were in a corner bickering quietly. Octavia must have caught her eye because she stopped talking when she saw her. Bellamy looked over to see what Octavia stopped for, finding her. The sky girl said something else quietly to Bellamy before limping over to her with a smile.

"Hey Clarke, sorry about everything… is Lincoln alright?" Hearing the words Lincoln and alright she nodded to her. Glancing at Octavia's leg she noticed for the first time she was actually walking on it, something she wasn't really supposed to be doing so soon. Raising her eye brow she pointed to Octavia's leg. She thinks she got the hint because Octavia's face turned a small shade of pink as she laughed dismissively.

"It's feeling better, I'll try to keep off it more." Clarke was going to assume she knew to stay off of it at this point, not fully knowing what her response meant.

Clarke glanced above her. Her hand went to her right wrist and rubbed, looking back down at the girl in front of her, hoping she understood she meant the chains.

"Unlock hand?" Octavia looked at her curiously before she saw her rubbing her wrist. She watched the girl smile in understanding.

"Unlock his wrist." Octavia laughed. Clarke grinned sheepishly at her.

"Unlock his wrist." Clarke copied what she said, making sure to pronounce everything correctly. Octavia sighed and looked back to the scowling Bellamy.

"Um…trying." Octavia gave her a thumbs up, hoping it was enough. Trying? They had to do better than trying if she was going to be as friendly as she has been. She nodded to Octavia before marching towards Bellamy. Both of their scowls very clear to each other.

"Unlock his wrists. Now." She hissed at him .The fact that this arrogant asshole thought he could keep her friend locked up like an animal after she just saved one of their lives was beyond laughable. Bellamy's eyes widened briefly before his scowl morphed into a slight glare.

"No." He spit back at her, a smug look on his face. Her eyes narrowed, as did his, slightly glaring at one another in a match. Her jaw clenched as she killed him with her eyes, this man had too much nerve. She had never wanted to punch someone so much before. It wasn't even what he said. It was how she watched his face morph into different, angry looks and then end on a smug little smile. The tension around them was beyond thick, Clarke realized that, so it was of no surprise when Octavia came to try to snuff out the fire between them.

"Bell, we can't keep him up there chained after what Clarke did for us and me. It's not right." Clarke heard her pleading tone and looked back to Bellamy. His expression softened slightly before looking back to Clarke. He stared for a while before sighing, running his hands over his face.

"If I was to let him go, why would I?" He explained asking Clarke. She stared at him blankly, frustrated at her own stupidity because she couldn't understand more than half of what he just said and it irked her to no end. She did not like him having a one up between them. He waited for her to answer until he realized she couldn't understand him. He rolled his eyes in frustration causing Clarke to glare at him. He sighed and started over.

"Why release him?" Ok she could slightly work with that. What she couldn't work with though, is his demeaning tone, like it took all of his energy to repeat something to her.

"Give message to Commander before come here to kill." Fuck why was she so bad at old English and why the hell didn't she pay attention. Even she would laugh at how unorganized that came out. She was surprised she even remembered this much considering she slept most of their teachings.

"You mean, to give a message to our Commander before she comes to kill us." Clarke listened to him speak carefully, wanting to remember every word he used and how he pronounced it because she was NOT going to mess up again and she was going to learn this if it killed her. Shouldn't be too hard.

"To give a message to our Commander before she comes to kill us." She repeated back. Bellamy glanced at her, the smallest smile touching his lips. Why was he smiling. She fucked it, yep she fucked it up. Her fists tightened, and she willed herself not to pull her own hair out, or his and wipe that stupid small smirk shit off of his face.

"No, you," He pointed her. "Say you, not us. Us is the Sky people." He waved his hands around them, pointing at the rest of them. Clarke looked around, understanding what he was meaning. Us is them, not her, her is you, simple enough.

"Yes. I no part, only Sky people." He stared at her before letting out a laugh. His whole face lit up and she swore he looked ten years younger and yes while his face may look nice he was still laughing at her. He looked back up at her, a smile still on his face. She noticed that half smirk that marked his face and she must have been studying it too hard because one appeared on her face as well against her own free will. He seemed to be a trickster in true form and she was really starting to hate him because of it.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and if you have anything to share for improvement I'd be happy to listen, thanks!**


End file.
